


Trying to explain Ao3

by lucky_clover



Category: Archive of Our Own, Naruto
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_clover/pseuds/lucky_clover
Summary: Naruto worst nightmares become a reality, Naruto's mother wants an explanation on fan fiction and ao3, will Naruto be able to save himself from getting grounded? Or is his future to be locked away in his house without a social life? Then, an unexpected visitor arrives are they friend or foe?If that makes no sense basically Naruto tries to explain Archive of our own stuff to his mother, an then someone arrives and kinky stuff happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or ao3.
> 
> I feel like i cant use the excuse that i'm new to writing anymore but i'm still inexperienced (my nice way of saying not that good) obviously I want to get better at writing so I welcome feedback, even if you only have time to write a short comment.  
> About story/idea- Orginally this wasn't going to have smut like I feel like I could have not made this romantic but then I was like ill just do it anyway, Hopefully it makes sense to have both the smut and the idea, the whole reason I wrote it was cause i was thinking about how hileriously funny it would be to explain ao3 to parents. I'm not sure if this story is funny but hey i'm not a comedian. I was thinking of adding in Naruto's Dad but i decided against it.  
> Oh and in this is kinda relevant (not really) in ss there is this assessment i have and one of the possible topics is social media so the teacher gave us a sheet with definitions for stuff and it was like unbelievably funny to see the definitions of each thing ('celluar phones' and 'wikipedians' were mentioned,) and i was like 'imagine defining ao3 in a way everyone can understand" so yeah (no idea why i thought i had to share this but nobody reads notes anyway so im leaving it.)

****_**Trying To Explain AO3** _

 

Naruto was enjoying the fine summer's day by writing on his laptop, he had story's he needed to update after all, problem was it was so hot he found himself contentiously drinking water.

 

He was going to meet up with his boyfriend Sasuke later, but it was just him and his writing, Sasuke knew he read fan fiction he just didn't know he wrote it, and it was going to stay that way. If Naruto could help it.

 

That water however was running through him.

 

 Which meant in the middle of writing a smut paragraph, he needed to go to the toilet, quiet badly.

 

Being a not totally complete idiot he exited out of some things, and clicked on 'dashboard' on ao3, he wanted to check something in a story when he got back, he wanted everything to make sense after all.

 

The blonde tilted his laptop screen leaving it at the kitchen table where he had been sitting, before hurrying off to the toilet.

 

 Naruto was humming as he was washing his hand when he heard movement in the kitchen,

 

The only person home was his mother, and Naruto did not want to have to explain away the things on his laptop to her.

 

Naruto rushed to the kitchen, it was going to be fine as long as his mother didn't get onto his laptop and....

 

Naruto gulped there she was sitting at the table on _his_ laptop.

 

“Ah mother how's it going, whatcha doing on there?” Naruto had no idea what she knew yet, so it was best to pretend to be innocent, his mother hadn't even let him have a laptop tell he was 14 despite his continuous pleading.

 

“ I was going to check how to make that fudge, you know the one with the nuts in it, and you laptop was already out”

 

“Oh cool i'm doing some... school work can I have it back yet?” Naruto hoped the lie didn't sound as obvious to her as it did to him.

 

“ This website says archive of our own, it isn't anything bad is it?” His mother glared at Naruto suspiciously. Naruto took a deep breath, oh shit.

 

“So its this website where you write fanfiction, so like story's about your fandoms” Naruto explained.

 

“Fanfiction? Fandoms?” his mother parroted, a confused expression on his face. The blonde already knew this information would go over his mother's head, he had just hoped an answer would stop her pestering him.

 

“So if you you like like a tv show or an anime, that's a fandom. Fanfiction sometimes you ship some non canon characters, or cannon ones too, or you just have an ideas of a situation character so you write a story about it” Naruto wasn't enjoying this, it was not his idea of fun.

 

His mother's face appeared even more confused, Naruto was pretty sure she wasn't understanding a word he was saying.

 

Naruto decided that this was his golden opportunity.

 

“Sooo as fun as this is i'll be taking my laptop now” As Naruto reached to grab it his mother moved it away.

 

“Hold on Naruto you still have some explaining to do, what are these, and, what is a lemon?” his mother asked pointing to the tags.

 

Naruto wished the floor would swallow him whole his face flushed red in embarrassment “So those are story tags, ah um a lemon is..” Naruto was interrupted by a person knocking the door.

 

“Answer that will you Naruto dear” Naruto was hoping that it was a someone who would distract his mother.

 

Naruto opened the door and to his surprise there stood Sasuke, who was an hour early, Sasuke's earliness normally annoyed Naruto, as it made Naruto look bad in contrast because he was always late to everything.

 

Despite all of this he was happy see him, not just because he could use it as an excuse to escape from his mother.

 

“Come in Sasuke, Naruto was just explaining how he writes fanfiction, and tags , and what lemons are” Naruto looked at Sasuke his eyes pleading for help, Sasuke loved him he'd save him, he was way better at lying then Naruto was.

 

Sasuke smirked “Do continue Naruto what is a lemon?” Sasuke was a bastard a complete bastard. He was doing this to torture Naruto.

 

Naruto glared angrily at him, and Sasuke just smirked back.

.

 

“So a lemon is um a tag, that means... um that its got fruit in it? Yeah like fruit hats and stuff, healthy and all that” Naruto felt like he was digging his own grave there was no way his mother would believe such obvious lies.

 

I't was all over, he was going to be grounded and without technology forever, isolated and alone.

 

His mother opened her mouth to say something, but Sasuke began talking before she got the chance to say anything.

 

“Ms Uzumaki, Naruto appears a little delirious, perhaps it’s the sun, it is after all quite hot today, if you don't mind i’ll take him upstairs to lie down. We can always discuss fanfiction another time?” Naruto was so relieved, at least Sasuke had helped him eventually.

 

“Okay, I need to get going to that dinner anyway, i’ll just buy something on the way, you boys be good while i'm gone” Naruto’s mother had always liked Sasuke little did she know what a complete bastard he was.

 

Sasuke was charming and manipulative, hed lure you in then screw you over.

 

“Yes mother” Naruto grabbed his laptop and headed upstairs with Sasuke.

 

Naruto placed his laptop on his desk and flopped down on the bed mentally executed by everything that had gone on.

 

He heard his mother’s car pulling out from the driveway, which was a relief his mother was hard to deal with sometimes.

 

He closed his eyes as he felt the sun shining through the window on his skin.

 

“I hate you teme, you did that to torture me didn't you?” That's what Naruto got for having such a sadistic boyfriend.

 

“Relax dobe I always intended to help you” Sasuke's voice sounded genuine but Naruto seriously doubted that, Sasuke would have been quite happy for Naruto to be grounded without any social life, he was a possessive bastard too, what better way to monopolise all of Naruto's time because even if Naruto was grounded Sasuke would easily charm his way into the house.

 

Sasuke apparently sensed Naruto disbelief “Oh come on Naruto if you were grounded we would hardly be able to do anything together i’d have to tell your mother i needed to come over and help you with your schoolwork, and we both know how dull that would be” Sasuke was probably right but Naruto wasn't going to give in that easily.

  


“I'm still mad” Naruto pouted. Which was a weird thing to do with his eyes close but he was enjoying the sunshine.

 

“You can't hate me that much cause you haven't told me to leave” Which was true Naruto did still want to spend time with Sasuke.

 

“ So this story is interesting, _'He looked into his shimmering eyes and he knew, nothing would ever be the same_ '” Sasuke mocked, over exaggerating each word for effect.

 

Naruto opened his eyes and looked over to see Sasuke on his laptop, reading his most recent story. Which was about his favorite ship.

 

The bastard he was making fun of his story's, that was unforgivable.

 

“Hey bastard put that down!” Naruto exclaimed, why did Sasuke have to be such a jerk sometimes?

 

“Only if you let me look into your shimmering eyes Na-ru-to”he pronounced each syllable, Naruto sensed he was being played with.

 

“Just close the laptop!' Naruto was beyond annoyed, this was the reason he didn't tell Sasuke the he writes, because Sasuke was a jerk, a mostly nice jerk but a jerk none the less.

 

“Fine” Sasuke shut the lid and pounced on Naruto.

 

“Your so cute Naruto, I could just eat you up” And Sasuke started doing exactly that, he pulled up Naruto shirt and began nibbling at him, biting and sucking all of Naruto's sweet spots.

 

Naruto grudgingly admitted that even though Sasuke was a jerk he was a talented jerk.

 

“Sasukeee” Naruto moaned.

 

Sasuke smirked as he looked down at Naruto “Do you still think i'm mean? I might just stop if you think so, my feeling have been very very hurt”

 

“No no no your like the nicest ever pleaseeeee” Naruto babbled, he would do anything just as long Sasuke god dam continued.

 

Sasuke obviously pleased with Naruto’s answer decided to move down and he began to lick Naruto's d**k moving his tongue around the head skillfully.

 

This caused the blonde haired boy to to moan, Naruto really wasn't a quiet lover, Sasuke teased him about it sometimes saying the only way he would be able to keep Naruto quiet would be to put a gag in his mouth.

 

Naruto had told Sasuke he was a 'kinky bastard'.

 

Naruto had no time to reflect on the past as Sasuke took Naruto’s entire d**k into his mouth and begun to suck.

 

“Oh god Sasuke pleaseeeeee don't stop” moaned Naruto.

 

Sasuke didn't stop he kept using that mouth oh so skillfully, and Naruto was _very_ appreciative.

 

As Sasuke continued sucking Naruto let his hands go through Sasuke's hair it was surprisingly soft given how much hair product Sasuke had in it.

 

Naruto soon realized that he was going come embarrassingly quick.

 

“Sasukeeee I'm- I'm close” The blonde warned.

 

Sasuke continued to suck Narutos d**k even as pre-cum came oozing out .

  


Finally Naruto couldn't handle all the pleasure and his orgasm came “Sasukeeeeee!” he cried out as he gave in to the immense pleasure.

 

Sasuke moved up laying down next to Naruto.

 

When it was over Naruto realized Sasuke had swallowed every drop of his cum, this information caused his checks to blush he turned over facing away from Sasuke, still however happily in Sasuke's arms.

 

The blonde lay there for a while absolutely content, then he realized he'd been goddamn selfish “Sasuke you didn't get to-”

 

“I made and absolute mess of my favorite pair of jeans, i'm definitely going have to borrow a pair of your pants dobe” Naruto blushed at that so Sasuke had been that turned on that he just came without even being touched, _interesting._

 

“There's something I really need to tell you first Naruto,” Sasuke turned over looking into Naruto eyes, Sasuke was so dam nice and sweet Naruto couldn't believe he'd even called him a jerk earlier.

 

“What, teme” Naruto fluttered his eyelashes looking into Sasuke dark mysterious eyes.

 

“Do you like looking into my shimmering eyes?/” Naruto took back his earlier thoughts Sasuke was a complete an utter jerk Naruto grabbed a cushion and hit Sasuke with it, _Hard._

 

Sasuke rubbed his arm “Hey that was uncalled for” Naruto looked at him raising his eyebrows as if to say, _really?_

 

Sasuke smirked at Naruto “Okay babe point taken, i'm gonna go shower feel free to join me, then we can go watch one of those shitty romantic comedy's that you like” Naruto kinda had to admit that was a _complete_ jerk, Naruto still loved him after all jerkness and all.

  
“Okay” Naruto smiled he was actually truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this on the train so that would be why dick is d**k. Don't try write smut on a train its super akward. Oh and the word mother was used instead of a shortened version because in New Zealand we say 'Mum' and I don't want to confuse anyone but i refuse to americanise my writing by saying 'Mom'.


End file.
